


The Wicked Die Alone

by nonbinaryhadeskid (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonbinaryhadeskid
Summary: He had assumed wrong. As soon as the car pulled to a stop Patton had two men carrying Virgil away from him, and before he could run after them he was cuffed.





	The Wicked Die Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha I hate myself.

Roman was a spy. He was well known and had been nicknamed “Prince” but only his close friends and truest enemies knew his face.

  
Virgil worked against the government. Specifically, he was an assassin. He killed spies. He was one of the Wicked, and was called “Anxiety” for the fear he struck into souls.

  
But ‘was' is the key word here. One is now dead and the other is in prison for life on the homicide charges of multiple people. Good or Wicked, murder is a crime and we all die alone. Here are the stories of Prince, the Good, and Anxiety, the Wicked.

  
It started on October tenth, 2017. Anxiety and Prince went out for their weekly date, and neither returned home that night. Their neighbor recalls them pulling out of their drive for the last time.

  
They had never told each other of their true professions. They were each under the assumption that the other had a normal job, that they were safe from harm. The Monday before, Virgil returned home with a black eye and the orders from his boss- Logan- to capture Roman and bring him in. As reluctant as he was, he proceeded with the plan. However, it was that same day that Roman has been told to bring Virgil to his boss Patton. Roman got around to his job first.  
It was his week to pick their date’s location and he picked a local drive-in movie theater. It was inconspicuous to have Virgil sound asleep next to him as he drove out of the lot. He had drugged his boyfriend, not with necessarily bad intentions, but because his job and their lives were at risk.

  
His mind went on autopilot as he turned off their phones and drove down the dark back roads to his headquarters. He knew he had just done something wrong, but he assumed they would be safe after they got to his office.

  
He had assumed wrong. As soon as the car pulled to a stop Patton had two men carrying Virgil away from him, and before he could run after them he was cuffed.

  
“You've been caught, fraternizing with a Wicked one. You will be held in custody and charged with the murder of everyone you've ever killed. He will be killed as soon as possible, and don't worry. We'll make it harmful. We're sorry, Prince, but you failed to mention you were dating the biggest assassin against us, _Anxiety_.”

  
The words rung in his head like church bells. His lover was his greatest enemy. Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to care, because this was all his fault. He had allowed them to kill his dear Virgil and lock him away like a monster. They betrayed him.

  
He only ever got one visitor. It was Patton, three years later, and he brought good news. Wicked was dead. They all died alone, and no one wants to lay a lily on their graves.

  
~~**No one mourns with Wicked.**~~


End file.
